


One to Two

by Lunartosolar



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Betrayal, Elves, Eventual Romance, F/M, Kandomere you're a sexy badass, Magic, Seer, That blue hair tho, sexy times later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-04 14:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunartosolar/pseuds/Lunartosolar
Summary: One blue haired elf, one quiet seer, a government hell-bent on discovering magical beings, and a dark lord rising up. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fell in love with the movie Bright and one certain elf. So, here we go! No Beta to edit so I am in search of a beta!

Mira has evaded capture for years, using no small amount of determination and intelligence. She was being hunted by the Feds Magic division, a seer with debilitating visions that left her incapable being in the public eye.

She spent her time in her apartment, clicking away at her computer, writing about her visions from an online platform listed anonymously. Widely popular to the online world, many lusted to know who this anonymous poster was. She had to input the visions, to tell someone. They whirled around in her head, causing days to go by with no sleep, haunting her. Once she had a place to out them, they were significantly less distressing, but became a target for online attention. Some went as far as to track her IP address but were blocked by a impenetrable firewall. Attempts to hack her computer yielded similar results. Mira knew of these sneaky hacks of her privacy and invested a great deal of income into preventing and being warned of the senders.

She did not want to be tracked or known about name or identified. She had heard about the past seers and what was done to them not only in the hands of evil but in the hands of the government as well. Locked up, used for visions, people lusting for power, for control. Both humans and elves could be evil, using for their own gains. For wealth, for power, for fame.  
She worked for a powerful web company, using a pseudonym name built over time, coding websites and data passage. Mira took all the precautions she could to not be found out. The only uncertainty and unknown was being out in the world on the times she needed to get food and other necessities. What if she got a vision? What if someone noticed? She spent her days with her jacket up, and head down, avoiding attention to herself. 

Other elves were particularly smart about noticing that Mira was different so Mira had to put on a facade which was exhausting to keep in public. She tried to steer clear of the elf Feds because they were trained to sniff out seers, brights and any other magical beings that could be controlled. Some of their officers had special persuasions that worked in the elves favors. Whether superhuman strength, the power of healing, or even mind control. Mira knew better than to draw attention in public to herself, so she was in and out as soon as she could. She occasionally ran for coffee doing her errands all at once, but otherwise was very much an introvert, without choice. Her parents were long gone, killed off by the only group that threatened her, and attempted to track others like her. 

However, she couldn't put it off anymore, Mira was in desperate need of groceries.

She threw on her disguise and stepped out into the public. To an elf, appearance was everything. To her, it meant nothing. Freedom was everything. Keeping her head down, she grabbed the groceries she needed, keeping an eye on her surroundings, she casually stepped into the checkout lane and bought her groceries. When she stepped with her cart into the parking lot everything became fuzzy. Her vision swam and her hearing clouded, like her ears were stuffed with cotton. She stumbled, falling face first, the ground coming up to meet her.

He is coming. He is coming. He is coming. Mira was surrounded in fire, a blue fire that swept up buildings, entrapping civilians in it's rage. The ground shook and split, wide cracks appearing in the pavement. A roar echoed around her, bouncing off buildings, and a hand grabbed her shoulder, the environment unrecognizable. We are coming. He is coming. The ominous whispers faded, leaving pitch black silence in their wake. The darkness pressed around her, bringing her down, pressed against the ground, unable to move. 

She felt a hand shaking her shoulder, and she tried to respond but her body betrayed her. Her brain was in shambles and she was internally panicking. In public, with a vision. Shit of epic proportions.

Voices swirled around her, "found her in the parking lot." 

"Blood coming out of her ears." 

Different voices joined along. "Looks like her right arm is broken, head has contusions on right side as well."

"She fell right on it. I heard a crunch. I don't even know her name, but I heard her mumbling, He is coming, over and over again."

"We'll identify her. Thanks for your cooperation, we'll take it from here."

Mira was in terror, she had to escape. If they discovered she was wearing contacts and blunt ear disguises she would be questioned thoroughly. She knew what they did to seers. She knew they took her only other friend when she let too many people come close. She had overheard what happened when two police officers were talking about the case over coffee. 

Jane was dead, or in quarantine. She was grilled about her visions, strapped to countless machines testing brain activity, sleeping tests, strapped to a bed and tortured until she cracked. The government gave no leeway, using others for their own gain. Mira hoped they would not find her. She moved, changed her name, got rid of her id, paid in cash, everything she could do to erase her paper trail. But now, she had to figure out a game plan, and fast.

Mira slowly and carefully attempted to move her left hand, keeping the fingers controlled. She wasn't bound, but she could feel an IV placed in her forearm. Right, so that would have to go, and she'd have to work quickly. It would be unavoidable she'd have to jostle her broken arm, numb as it was with what she assumed morphine or another strong medication because she didn't feel any twinges of pain. She listened closely around her, to their chatting. 

"10-4 show us arriving at Lakewood Regional. Patient is stable. Arriving in Bay 4." 

Mira waiting until one paramedic opened the door and the other lifted up her stretcher before she sprung into action. 


	2. On the Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I have the flu and job switches and everyday personal life getting in the way. Here comes the second chapter!

She ripped the IV out of her arm, ignoring the blood that spurted out of it, using the cord with her good arm to wrap it around the paramedic's neck, elbowing her in the face for good measure. Mira used her small stature as an advantage, twisting behind the woman in the small space and kicking her in the back, onto the stretcher. 

She could hear the male paramedic yelling, the words illegible to her as the adrenaline pumped through her veins and her heart beat through her chest. She used the combined weight of the woman and the wheeled stretcher to push both on top of the male. He cursed at her and Mira squeezed past the both of them, one of her ear covers falling off in the tussle. She felt the top of her ear and glanced back at the male paramedic. His mouth was agape. 

"AN ELF? I THOUGHT SHE WAS HUMAN! SECURITY!"

Mira cursed under her breath and ran out of the parking bay, away from the curious stares and people starting to notice. Mira ran as fast as she could, blood running down her arm from the needle stick. She needed to get out of the general area quickly, before police gathered. 

After running down side alleys, Mira was able to squeeze into her apartment without raising suspicion. Thankfully leaving early to go to the grocery store worked in her favor and having a neighbor that worked long night shifts and slept daytime worked in her favor. Mira grimaced at the pain starting to radiate though her broken arm, the arm with the IV aching where she failed to put pressure on it after the escape. Mira discarded her torn, bloody clothes, throwing them in the trashcan, before hopping into the shower to wash the blood off herself. The makeshift sling by the EMTs was soaked after she was finished. Mira wrapped herself into a towel, one handed, and improvised a new sling with a towel for stability and half a fleece blanket for comfort. She took a double dose of Tylenol before sitting in front of the computer. There was only one person she could contact for help. Jane's sister was a doctor who despised the government and would not give Mira away, or so she hoped. Mira grabbed her phone, changing her number to unknown. 

Jane picked up on the third ring, voices jumbled in the background. "Hello?"

"Lucy? It's me. I need your help, you know my situation. I got injured when I had a vision and you're the only one who I can ask, and trust." Mira purposely left out the running from paramedics until she could speak with her in person, afraid Lucy would know the people. 

Jane replied, "Come by tonight and we'll get together. 1, 2, or 3?" 

Before all the shit went down with Jane being captured, they devised a code of injuries, 1 for serious/critical injuries from visions, either by the fierceness of the vision, or where they were at the time, and the tendency to fall, bumping, or, in some instances, seriously injuring themselves. "2," Mir replied quietly.

"Be there at 7." 

Mira knew Lucy kept the response vague, in fear of being overheard. They said their goodbyes and Mira went to her bed, straight on her back, trying to will away the massive ache of her arm and the dull pounding building behind her eyes. 

Mira awoke, the room cast in the dull light of a fading sunset, glancing at the clock. 6:00 glared at her with red unwavering light. She slowly sat up, her body aching from the past few hours, her head swimming. She slowly turned to the edge of the bed, feeling as if her body was falling apart. She hoisted herself up, using the bed as leverage. Oh shitballs, my car is still in the parking lot… There was no way she'd get to Lucy's with her car still in the grocery parking lot, and the amount of pain she was in without the adrenaline of the past events in her system.

So she did the only thing she could do. Mira called Lucy once again on private, and she picked up on the first ring. 

"Hello?"

"It's me, Lucy. I need you to come get me. My car is useless at the moment, not that I can get to it anyway." Mira could hear a breath being exhaled loudly, and the brisk reply.

"Be there in 20." The click of the other line finalized the plans.

Mira shuffled over to her computer and charger, placed it in her book bag, along with her wallet and keys. She sat at the kitchen table to wait, resting her aching head against the table, her broken arm slung at her side.

A knock brought her out of the daze, and she opened the door. Lucy greeting her with a gentle hug, observing her injuries. "You look terrible."

Mira gave a ghost of a smile. "I feel pretty terrible."   
Jane took her by the arm, taking her keys from her and locking the door before helping Mira down to the ground floor, ushering her to her car, a hand wrapped around her upper arm and another on her waist. 

Mira slid into the backseat, of her SUV, the back seats folded down,cushioned with pillows and a blanket spread out across the floor, creating a makeshift bed.

"Let me know if it gets bumpy, babe. I'll tell you when to cover yourself with a blanket, when we reach the elven section." The engine roared alive, rumbling comfortably through the floor. 

Mira had never been more grateful for tinted, dark windows in her life, hiding her from plain view—to a human's eyes, at least. They would take no chances with elven eyesight. Mira closed her eyes, trying to relax through the ride, the pain knocking her mentally off balance. She dozed until Lucy's voice woke her. 

"Cover yourself, we are reaching the gates." 

Mira wasted no time, the one arm giving her a bit of difficulty. She laid beneath the blanket. Holding her breath in her breath in fear as the car rumbled to a stop. She tensed at the voice coming around from the back of the car to the front, and closed her eyes, praying under her breath as the conversation led on. After a few seconds, the car rumbled, the sound of the engine a relief to her ears. She laid underneath the blanket for long minutes until she heard a garage door opening and the car rolling to a stop. Lucy opened the back hatch, helping Mira out, to the door, and inside her house. Warm air and the scent of vanilla touched her senses. Lucy shuffled her to an adjoining room where a futon sat, close to the ground and easily accessible. Mira laid where Lucy gestured, content to lay still. Much better than the vehicle jostling over bumps on the ride over.

Lucy sat beside her, helping her undress to be examined. She carefully maneuvered Mira's broken arm out of the sling and the arm of her shirt, the sharp, aching pain making Mira suck in air between clenched teeth. Once she was clad in only her underwear and bra, Mira saw fully the damage done.

Now that she was paying attention and focused on her injuries they were coursing with pain throughout her body. Bruises, deep and purple littered her right side, and on her arm, the deepest around her elbow. Purple and mottled, she could see little cuts, and skinned patches on the side she fell on. Mira’s cut to her head she was unable to see, but she could feel the skin stretch everytime she moved the slightest bit. Her broken arm was by far the worst, the skin around it swelling and making her feel nauseated with pain. She laid down flat on the futon, swallowing bile rising up from the back of her throat. 

Lucy laid down materials next to her, Mira not even noticing she was done in her inspection. Mira gulped at the sight of IV needles and a curved stitching needle. There was a small machine as well, with writing in neat print stating it was a portable, personal X-ray machine. She flinched when Lucy tied a blue band around her good arm, weakening the circulation so she could find a good vein. The fact she had no choice but to rip the it, blew the original vein. She finally found a good vein,sanitized the spot and inserted the IV needle, as Mira closed her eyes in the insertion and quick pinch of pain. She opened her eyes to the rustling of a bag being opened up and then a syringe being inserted into the IV port.

“This should help, Mira. It will numb the pain as I lay your bone and set it, and stitch up that laceration. It's a strong sedative as well, so you'll wake up in a few hours.” 

Mira nodded, giving a grateful glance as Lucy started checking her eyes, examining her head, and asked if she had any head pain or dizziness. Mira answered her questions, slowly but surely, the tension in her body easing. As Lucy continued, Mira grabbed her hand and looked Lucy in the eyes before whispering, “Thank you, Lucy. I couldn't thank you enough for doing this for me.” She watched Lucy look down for a moment, and looked up at Mira, tears in her eyes. 

Lucy smoothed away the flyaway hairs from her face stroking her head. “I’m so sorry, so sorry. They had Jane, I had to bargain for her.” Lucy’s eyes spilled over, one, then another trailing down her cheeks.

Mira furrowed her brow, confused, as the medicine took effect. She attempted to sit up, worried, and dazed, but her body betrayed her. The words took a minute to process as the world got fuzzy. “What? What are you talking about?” That was all Mira could force out as she trailed off into a dreamless, dark, unsettling sleep.

Mira drifted in and out, barely aware of whispers flitting through her mind.

“Here she is. She has been administered a strong sedative and shouldn't be awakening for a while.”  
“Thank you for your cooperation. Here is your sister. We will be returning for her, as per protocol. We will be following up soon. You are being monitored.”

Mira felt a soft hand on her forehead and the familiar voice of Jane triggered her hearing. “Lucy! What have you done?! How could you? You know what they did to me!” Jane’s voice got softer and softer as Mira felt wind ghosting over her.

A smooth, baritone voice was the last she heard. “Get her in the van, in the restraints. Wouldn't want another to escape.” 

She was able to force her eyes to open a sliver to see a sleek black car and a blue headed person walking away before she succumbed to the drug again.


	3. Elven superior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My two jobs are kicking my ass. Plus, the flu and my kids being sick are culprits also. I'll be back on a better schedule.

An insistent beeping noise woke Mira, and she opened her eyes, head pounding, to a white walled room, laying in a comfortable hospital bed, with blankets pulled up to her chest. She slowly moved her head to the source of the noises, an IV machine and pole with an alert beeping in red signaling that her IV bag was empty. She squinted at the label, at printed letters spelling out “Morphine.” Her right arm ached terribly, and her head felt as if a sledgehammer had gone haywire on it. She felt quite itchy by her right temple. She attempted to reach up to feel it, but was met by unyielding restraints on her left arm. She attempted to move her legs under the blanket to be met with similar results.

  
“Oh fuck,” she whispered, white hot terror coursing through her body. Her heart beat a hard rhythm, leaving her breathless with panic. She could hear another machine beeping, loudly, but she disregarded it, more preoccupied with looking for an escape, any escape path she could take. Her eyes zoomed around the room. A large glass window looked like a possibility, hefty as it was. She discounted that, noticing the red alarm wires running through the actual glass. Too risky.

  
Mira's head snapped towards the sound of a door clicking open, and three military clothed officers clad in black marched in, guns tucked across their chest, and two tall people followed behind them. One man reminded her of a grizzly bear, tall, broad and with messy facial hair, with a rumpled, but tasteful suit to match. He had to be a human, because normally elves would not have facial hair, and walked with more fluidity than this man. The other screamed elegance and class, with a perfectly tailored suit, and expensive looking dress shoes. A crest gleamed on his chest, shiny and polished. She knew what that crest meant. He was one of those. Elves who looked down their perfect noses at humans, and even lower at orcs. They didn't believe getting their hands dirty or doing actual labor was for them to do, pushing it on their definition of inferior. His hair didn't match his uptight persona, a mellow blue, unexpected. Mira would have expected a normal color, such as brown, or blond.

  
She shrunk away from them drawing closer, her gaze wary and guarded. If they were who she thought, she was in deep shit.

  
“You are a seer, correct?” the blue-haired man started in elvish. “Tell us who you are. We are aware you're an elf.”

  
Mira stared blankly at him. She knew elvish, she could speak and write fluently but she didn't want him to know. She wanted to keep what little cards she had in her hand to herself.

  
He exhaled loudly through his nose before speaking again, this time in English. “You are a seer, correct? We are aware you're an elf.”  
The man next to him shifted his feet, looking antsy, like he wanted to be in action, in movement.

  
Mira blinked, shifting ideas through her head. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it again.

  
The elf’s cool, ice blue eyes stared directly at her, unwavering.

  
She curled in on herself before speaking quietly. “I am who I am. Otherwise I wouldn't be in restraints would I?” She watched with disguised fascination as the muscles in his jaw tightened, unconsciously voicing his displeasure with her non-compliance.

  
She knew the lines she was stepping on were thin, but she couldn't let them do to her what they did to Jane. She just couldn't. It would break her.

  
“How about this, elf. You tell us what you know, and we'll set you free,” the bearded one spoke, his boisterous voice booming.

  
Mira weighed her options. Lie and be tortured until she gives up, or bide her time until she can escape, giving them just enough. “I will tell you what I have seen. In exchange, there must be no giving up any others like me. I refuse, you will have to kill me before I will let anyone else be taken. Tortured, whatever the fuck you people do to us. I will not deal with monsters, I will not deal with more death, I will not deal with causing misery to others, and last, I will not deal with agent after agent.”

  
The blue-haired man crossed his arms, contemplating, his gaze thorough and calculating.

  
Minutes passed before he spoke again. “That can be arranged. We will make proper arrangements. You will stay here until that is done. Understood?”

  
Mira ran her tongue across her teeth, wanting so badly to throw something at that man’s arrogant face. She paused at the flash of emotion behind his eyes before he turned and walked away, his partner following, taking her silence as compliance to his orders. Clearly, she knew who was in charge, and a cocky bastard he was. Her lip curled on reflex. He was the type of elf she despised.

  
She winced at the pain throughout her body, coming slowly back in waves. Now that she didn't have any distractions, her body protested, voicing the displeasure of not enough rest, and the situation she had gotten her self into.

  
Her head snapped to another person coming up, dressed in seal blue, who spoke politely.  
“This is some medication for you. It will take the pain away. Orders of the Magic Division.”

  
Mira scoffed but complied, giving her IV arm to the nurse, who held her arm gently and inserted the syringe into the IV port. The nurse withdrew and walked away, Mira's attention falling from her once she exited the room. _What the fuck am I getting myself into?_


End file.
